Clans for my story
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: Well, this is just a compilation of clans you'll hear about in the story...btw, KINDA VERY IMPORATANT DATTEBANE!...


In the naruto story there are a lot people who don't have last names, or like minato, don't have a clear family history. It's my understanding that during the warring clans' era of the story, the uchiha and senju weren't the only clans fighting, if the others were doing that much fighting at all. These other characters could have had clans that went into hiding or died out. I won't be covering all of the nameless people in the naruto-verse, but, the main people who might/ will be mentioned later on. This is my take on the clans and where each person came from AND SOLELY BELONGS TO ME AND MY AU UZUMAKI-CENTRIC TAKE ON NARUTO!Have fun reading dattebane!

Haruno Trader Clan: originally a nomadic trading caravan skilled in the _dual mind _kekkei-genkai, iryoninjutsu, known then as the setsuna clan, made their way to the island chain of uzushio, looking for a new trading post, when some of the clan had married into the uzumaki, mixing their white hair with the other's red, creating the Haruno branch. While the Haruno did not inherit their vitality or fuuinjutsu bloodline, they inherited incredible strength, a nasty temper, and a stronger double mind capable of manipulating the original's body, along with a penchant for having small, yet seemingly bottomless chakra reserves and precise control. (is also where the term gypsy originated, as the Haruno stole, lied, cheat, married young, danced well, lived long and wandered as one huge family; only believing in honesty with the customer -sometimes- and family -always-.)

**Members: Kizashi, Mebuki, Sakura**

Matsumoto Warrior Clan: an interesting mix between Haruno and Jibaku, this clan was known not for its explosives (which paled to full-blooded Jibaku) but for their ability in quick thinking, strength and battle strategies; which made them feared by the hyuuga, and to an extent, the Nara. With an ironically gentle side outside of battle, and a fierce desire to lead others, this clan was identified by its unusual temper, violence penchant, and varying shades of red or orange hair and (in the royal line) their dual personalities. They went into hiding when the Senju-Uchiha battles intensified.

**Members: Yahiko, Juugo**

Nami-Ame of the Paper and the Night Clan: a combination of Yoru no Ame healing tribes and the Namikaze Trading Nomads, these clan members where renowned for their speed, healing ability, mastery of the night element and of the art of origami style on the Ame side, while the Nami side was known for their negotiation ability and sharp intellect. Combined, they settled peace fully on the shore of the islands of water, near the lands of Fire and Uzu, these shinobi were identified by the semi-modest yet revealing islander clothing they wore, their copper to coal eyes, and varying shades of blue and raven hair. They hid themselves from everyone except their distant uzumaki relatives and (some royal lines) moved to rain country when the Senju-Uchiha battles intensified.

**Members: Konan, Sai**

Namikaze Caravan-Merchant Clan: a dangerous combination of senju and Jibaku tribes that inter-mixed, were a wandering and nomadic business of traders, merchants, diplomats for hire and lawyers. Known for their sharp minds and negotiation skills, as well as their keen senses in political things, they were (A specific branch) known for their gray to white hair shades, strength, density in the head, stubbornness and perverse way of thinking, were adept at concealment jutsu. The royal Namikaze branch was also known for their blonde to brown hair shades, strikingly blue eyes and politeness levels as well as tolerance levels. Though they didn't inherit the jibaku's explosive kekkei-genkai, they did inherit a slight boldness, fierce loyalty and blonde hair. Eventually mixing with the uzumaki, they settled down on the shore of the land of fire, and inherited being **_slightly_** adept at fuuin-jutsu. They slowed trading when the senju-Uchiha battles intensified, then later joined konoha after its founding. Due to a little-known about civil war, most of them were wiped out, and the survivors left standing among the wreckage of their trading clan before the Uchiha-Senju battles intensified.

**Members: Minato, Jiraiya, Dan, Shizune (her mother married outside clan)**

Jibaku Clan: known for their hand and chest mouth kekkei-genkai, violent temper, fierce loyalty, boldness, blonde hair and a tendency to find art in blowing things up, this people originated in the land of earth. And while some of their tribes left and mixed with the namikaze, the remaining tribes formed the clan that had a dangerous blood-line. The average Jibaku can take regular clay and knead it's explosive and corrosive chakra into the clay via their hand-mouths that they acquire around the beginnings of adolescence, as an outlet for their corrosive chakra, so it won't eat away at their chakra coils. Known also for their suicide by the mouth on their chests, the clan name derived from such events. Due to worry of extinction by war, their attacks lessened when the Uchiha-Senju battles intensified.

**Members: Deidara**

Hatakaze Clan: earning the lengthy title of the lighting wolves of the namikaze, this clan originated as the hatake tribes from Kumo mixing among the namikaze trader clan. With their specialties being lightning, speed, intellect, wit, closeness with the wild untamed wolf tribes in the wild and fierce loyalty (from the namikaze) also had a somewhat pack-like mentality towards the members and friends, yet, where ironically known for their seemingly aloof and stoic nature. With hair color that ranges from jet-black, to silvery-grey, and eye color ranging from amber to coal black they were quite a force to be dealt with on their own aside from their closeness to the Uchiha, and Uzumaki clans. The clan became known as hatake when the Uchiha-Senju battles intensified, so as to avoid conflict. The name unfortunately stuck, and tradition was lost.

**Members: Sakumo, Kakashi**

Uchimaki Guardian Clan: a mixture of Uchiha and Uzumaki, this 'Guardian Clan' was originally uchiha that had been assigned to 'guard' uzumaki jinchuuriki when Izuna uchiha asked Hikari uzumaki to seal the uchiha's sharingan, and they struck a deal when Izuna promised to send uchiha to guard them. The guardians fell in love with either their charges or a villager in the clan and ended mixing. Adding to the shades of black and red, they were identified by their blue, green, grey or coal black eyes, reddish-black hair or black hair that had a reddish tint, and gen-seal mastery. (A combination of genjutsu and fuuin jutsu). Mikoto Uchiha and Obito uchiha were the last guardians alive after shisui disappeared. (Sasuke and itachi haven't had their swearing in ceremony allowing the Uchimaki bloodline to take over and therefore aren't considered guardians.) The miniature 'clan' emerged after the Uchiha-Senju battles calmed and konoha was founded.

**Members: Mikoto, Obito, Shisui, Izuna, Madara. **

_**In training (no ceremony yet) Itachi, Sasuke**_

PROPERTY OF THE UZU NO KUNI RECORD LIBRARY AND IFORMATION FOUNDATION.

ALL OF THE ABOVE INFORMATION BELONGS TO PRIESTESSKASUMIUZUMAKI ON . ANY ATTEMPT OF PLAGURISM WILL RESULT IN ACCOUNT DELETION VIA THE ADMINISTRATORS OF . ARIGATOU FOR YOUR CO-OPERATION AND HAVE FUN READING DATTEBANE! ^^


End file.
